


Before Alpha and Omega

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Karl was attracted to Echo before either were imprinted.





	Before Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the defunct drabbles20in20 for the technical prompt of historical.

Caroline Farrell dances slowly, moving her hips in time to the rhythm of the music. When her boyfriend tells her that he's going to get a drink, she shuts her eyes and is completely unaware of the danger that lurks on the fringes of the dance floor. The music shifts into something slower and she doesn't think of anything when her hips are gently grabbed and she's pulled into a warm body. An eon from now this moment might have had potency but it'll be erased so that she won't recognize the feral smile that links her past and future. 

((END))


End file.
